Wild World
by ElavanandBade
Summary: "She's different. She's not falling at his feet, making sure that he gets what he wants. Because if she did, he'd have her." /Or how Beck Oliver and Jade West came to be as they deal with numerous complications until they can both finally be happy./ Rated M for language and hints of sexual content later on.


_**Authors Note: While I was reading over this, Jades character seemed out of place to me. But I gave it my best, and I hope all of you enjoy it. **_

* * *

Jade West isn't the type to ever party so how she found herself in some guys house while all these people are running around and screaming she'll never know.

Dragging a hand through her hair she looks around and gives a sigh. This really isn't something that she likes at all. Fuck people.

"Hey." She looks up from her painted nails and raises her eyebrow while digging her nails into her palm. He notices and a smirk crawls it's way onto his face.

"What?" She snaps before turning her gaze back down to the ground and clenches her jaw when she feels him sit down beside her.

"No need to get bitchy. I'm Dylan." She looks at his out stretched hand in disgust and gives a scoff. As if she's going to touch that hand. Or any part of him.

"I have every right to be bitchy now if you don't mind I would like you to get lost." She snaps and looks around, crossing her arms.

"Nah, I don't think I will." He replies sitting back and throwing an arm over her shoulder. Rolling her eyes she elbows him in the side, hearing him winch in pain she smirks but it quickly turns into a scowl when she noticed his arm doesn't move.

"Excuse me? Get your damn arm off of me!" She snaps picking up his arm with her pointer finger and thumb then forcefully throwing it onto his lap.

"I think you missed your leg." He replies leaning closer.

* * *

From a far Beck watches as a girl tries to get a guy to leave her alone, while also trying to pay attention to his group of friends as they talk on about the party.

Noticing the guy wouldn't leave her alone he raises his eyebrow and places a hand on his friend, André's shoulder.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

"As if I would ever go out with you. God can't you just leave me the fuck alone?" She crosses her arms and gives out a loud groan when he opens his mouth, words now slurred.

"Why the hell not?"

"Hey, Dylan." Looking up Jade finds a guy walking over to them and she groans again, great another moron.

"What'd you want, Oliver?" He asks standing up and pushing a finger into the Canadians chest.

Stepping back, he pushes the boys finger away with the palm of his hand, as he presses his lips into a thin line.

"I'd like for you to leave her alone." He shrugs pushing his hands into his jean pockets. And for a brief second his eyes meet hers and she cocks her head to the side, and the look that he gives her makes her trust him. For this moment at least. Because she just met this guy and if he gets her out of this, she'll be thankful. But she will not tell him.

"And who are you to tell me what to do."

"Her fucking boyfriend." Grabbing her hand he pulls her up from the couch and leads her through the crowd of people and away from that idiot.

* * *

When they walk into a empty hallway he lets go of her hand, and she kind of sorta wished he didn't(but she'll never admit that, EVER).

"Are you okay?" Shrugging her shoulders she crosses her arms across her chest and leans against the wall.

"It's not like he beat me or anything." She mutters and looks down the hallway when the door opens and a couple stumbles out while holding hands.

Rolling her eyes, she turns her gaze back to the man who's standing in front of her.

"I know... I just, I don't like that guy." He shrugs and leans against the wall in front of her.

Pursing her lips she raises up and watches as the man in front of her lowers his head, hair falling in his face.

"Just so you know, I can take care of myself..." She trails off while grabbing the end of her shirt, not getting a answer she nods her head and turns to leave.

Then he looks up, "If you could, then why was he still bothering you?"

Stopping she turns back around, "If you don't like that guy so much, why are you at his house?" She ask with the same tone that he had used towards her.

Laughing lightly he nods his head and pushes himself away from the wall.

"Can I get your name." Looking up at the ceiling her mouth twitches up in question before she looks at him.

Shaking her head she begins to walk backwards, "I don't think so Oliver." She comments, remembering what the boy had called him before.

"It's Beck." He calls out as she turns the corner.

"Whatever."

* * *

The next night he walks into the local coffee shop after a day of classes and places his order, looking around his eyes dart to the back and he notices the same girl that he had met the night before.

Moving away from the counter he walks in her direction and slides his bag off of his shoulder and onto the seat.

"Party girl." He greets and takes a seat across from her. Looking up she rolls her eyes and puts her pen down.

"What the hell do you want?" She groans, noticing him from the night before. Placing her chin in one of her palms, she sends a glare straight to him.

"Doesn't work." He comments while shrugging off his jacket and sending her his best smile.

"Of course it doesn't." She mutters sitting back and bringing her coffee up to her lips and picking up her pen.

"So, what're you writing?" Looking up she throws her head to the side.

"Why do you care?" She asks while closing her notebook, and sliding it into her bag.

"I just want to..." He stops mid sentence when the girl walks over with his coffee and a napkin with what looks like, numbers going across it and a small heart.

Pursing her lips together Jade grabs the napkin and rips it in half then hands it to the girl. "He doesn't need that. Good bye."

Beck gives the girl a apologetic look and hands the girl some cash before she walks off. Turning his gaze to the girl in front of him his expression becomes amused bringing his cup up to his lips.

"What?" Jade snaps while glaring at him from across the table, sliding her bag onto her shoulder. Taking note he slides his own bag onto his shoulder and stands up, coffee in hand.

"What was that?" He laughs and takes hold of her hand, bringing her to her feet.

Shrugging she grabbed her drink and threw money on the table, she really doesn't know why she had done that.

Her and this Oliver guy aren't even dating, nor close to dating. Why would it even bother her that random girls are giving him their numbers.

She doesn't care. She doesn't. But that girl deserved it, she clearly had seen her sitting there with him.

Looking up her eyes meet his, and has this guy really been staring at her? Lowering her head she feels her face warm up and that really shouldn't be happening so she pulls her hand out of his, that she forgot he was still holding and pushes past him, heading for the exit.

A smirk breaking its way onto his features he grabs his jacket and walks after her.

"You know, I still haven't got your name." He adds running up to her.

"I think I'm going to start calling you stalker." She comments wrapping her arms around her waist, and lowering her head when the wind starts up.

Finally catching up, he throws his jacket over her shoulders, and it brings a smile to his face when he notices that she doesn't protest, instead wrapping it around her tighter.

"So, where do you live exactly?" Stopping quickly, so he will not run into her now still body as she abruptly turns around, only a few inches between them.

Her lip twitches up into a smirk as her eyes look up from the ground, studying his handsome features(she's honest here, give her a break).

"Are you trying to get into my pants, Oliver?" It comes out more as a teasing question instead of a curious one.

And besides, she finds it amusing when his head turns to the side while spitting out his coffee.

"W-what? I didn't s-say." She laughs and shakes her head lightly as he stumbles over his words.

"Chill out, Oliver." She reassures before turning on her heels and heading in the direction she was before.

Regaining his composure Beck takes a deep breathe before he jogs after her.

He doesn't know why his attraction towards her is so big, but he likes that.

She's different. She's not falling at his feet, making sure that he gets what he wants. Because if she did, he'd have her.

"Are you coming or not Oliver?" Smirking lightly he picks up his pace to her still figure, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"It's Beck." He replies hoping she would call him something else besides his last name.

She looks over at him and rolls her eyes, throwing her coffee cup in a near by trash can.

"I know."

* * *

**_Authors Note: I feel like this was rushed, but I hope it was okay!_**


End file.
